


Time to let go

by LadyCoccinelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Describing rain is fun, Gen, Small Drabble, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCoccinelle/pseuds/LadyCoccinelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning that her crush will leave the school, Marinette wanders around Paris as her alter-ego Ladybug, wondering if she shouldn’t try to forget about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to let go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the feel, it has probably been done already but oh well, it's my take on it ! Sorry if there are any mistakes, you can leave me a comment if you see one and I'll be happy to correct it ! As always, thank you a lot for reading, I hope you like it and hey, if there's a demand, maybe I could write another chapter !

Paris felt glum that night. The air was humid, tainted with the smell of dirty rain, and the suffocating, charcoal black cloud emanating from the traffic. Ominous, a thick layer of heavy clouds hung low, almost touching the tallest buildings. Here and there, a patch of sky peeked through but it was a new moon and the stars were hidden by the light pollution, leaving it bare and sad. The roofs were still slippery from the downpour of the last few days, the pedestrians were huddled home, escaping the bad atmosphere of that night. One young girl, however, contrasted with the darkness with her bright red suit, her lithe figure looming over a tranquil apartment area of the city.

Tiny droplets began to fall from the clouds, and the girl shivered. The very atmosphere seemed to reflect her internal conflict and her sadness.

Quick, Ladybug resumed her patrol, idly wandering the empty city, only meeting a few hunched form hurrying back home. With a sigh, she meant to turn back – there were so few people out tonight, nothing would happen – but as she was swinging her yo-yo, the sky vibrated with energy, unleashing a powerful thunderbolt, blinding her and making her miss her target. The downpour followed, heavy and hard, the droplets huge and thundering against her head, picked up by the wind and turning it into a whirlwind.

She hurried to find a shelter from the storm, only finding a small balcony with a parapet, but it was too late anyway: she was drenched from head to toe. With another heavy sigh, she tried to make herself a little bit more comfortable, holding her arms tightly to find some warmth. Even if the summer was beginning, the night was cold, with the bite from the wind and the prickles of the rain.

Lost in thoughts, she saw the events of the day pass in a flash in her mind like a movie. She recalled how she had arrived in class a little late, how she had excused herself to the teacher, the shocked faces of her classmates… Adrien Agreste, beside the teacher, shoulders slumped, a dead-look in his eyes. He was leaving, she had learnt. Returning to being homeschool for the rest of the year, even if there was only one month to go. He tried to cheer them up, saying he would see them in lycée the next year. Maybe. Everyone knew otherwise. If the boy was going to a lycée, it would be one were none of them were, a private, fancy, costly lycée. It would be the last week they would see him. Only five more days to look at the back of his head during class, five mere days to admire how his golden hair glinted in the sunlight and how his green eyes shone brightly when he smiled at them. Two years wasn’t enough, she didn’t have the courage to confess, and less ask him out. Heck, she didn’t even talk to him properly, she thought forlornly.

Alya had tried to cheer her up, but even she seemed down. Nino had simply looked down the whole time and she wondered if he already knew. She had noticed Adrien hid some things from his friend, but she never tried to pry too much.

All that crushing for nothing. They did exchange phone numbers and promised to text, she knew he wouldn’t. He would text her a few time, then his job would get to him and he wouldn’t have time anymore. He would forget about her, the shy girl behind him who always stuttered and blushed in front of him.  
The worst of all, she couldn’t even be sure he would be happy. He had seemed so dejected, broken by his own news, she hadn’t had the heart to tell him “it’ll be alright, we’ll stay friends and you’ll go to the lycée and you’ll meet new friends and be happy.” She couldn’t because she wasn’t even sure if his father wouldn’t try to cut him even more. It was almost as if he was trying to lock him away, hiding him from society.

Instead, she had given him her number with a small smile, then she had ran away as soon as school was over. Transformed at the nearest alley only to disappear in the city, wandering from rooftop to the next, trying to put some order in the chaos that was her mind.

She had loved him so much, she thought he was her dream boy, but now he was completely out of reach. She wondered if she knew him that much, she recalled all those moments were she didn’t recognize him anymore, where he hid some secrets only visible deep in his green eyes, in his soul. As a celebrity, she thought she could get all the information on him, but the more she learned about him, the more mysterious he was to her.

Maybe her love wasn’t that strong? Maybe it was only the petty crush of a teen madly in love with a celebrity?

The rain seemed to subside and blinking, she interrupted her swirling mind. Noticing it didn’t seem to begin anew, she made her way back to the bakery, her movements slow and dull as if she was carrying the whole world with her. She swung her yo-yo absently, only stopping on the wet stones of her balcony.  
She looked over her shoulder, in the direction of the Agreste mansion. What was he doing right now? Was he brooding too?

She shook her head, sending droplets everywhere, her dark hair pasted on her face.

“Maybe it’s time to let it go,” she whispered to no one before transforming back and dropping on her bed heavily, giving up her consciousness to a deep slumber.


End file.
